


The Freedom of Choice

by Mecho_Gecko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecho_Gecko/pseuds/Mecho_Gecko
Summary: Just a little Idea that came into mind. It's meant for inspiration for other writers that like the idea and want to run with it.





	The Freedom of Choice

Eye’s glistening with tears unshed. Throats quivering with words unsaid. A silent plea and a whispered promise in the form of a shaking hand… A binding oath and a blinding love in the form of another.

Stamping feet, and beating hearts, away from oppressive chains, and swept into the loving grasp, the grasp of arbor planes.

A welcome home in the guise of crows, a quartet in a line, humming their dark whispers into the haunting twilight.

And time will pass like a gentle stream, free of burden and of sin, and the whispered rumors of freedom will not meet the ears of the deaf, just as the site of happiness will not meet the eyes of the blind. For the freedom of the wild is truly weaker than the shackles of the tamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just an idea that came up when scrolling through junk. The Grammar isn't up to par, but my Grammar has always been really shit. So all I can do is shrug. This is for those writers out there that can take writing like this and make it whisper a thousand words in harmony, yet discord.
> 
> I want people to take this and run. Just mention me in like an author's note and I'll be happy to know that this was taken at least somewhat seriously.


End file.
